Inventor
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Inventor is a modern-day mad scientist, pushing the envelopes of conventional wisdom and current technology. His bizarre affinity for machinery is unparalleled — he can construct useful replicas of manufactured gear out of any collection of mismatched parts. Despite his notorious eccentricities, the Inventor is a worthy ally, his innovative gizmos and solutions frequently the difference between victory and defeat. Attributes: Ingenuity is key for the Inventor. Intelligence underpins most of his skills and abilities. Core Ability 'Technophile' You’re an avid collector of technological miscellanea, with a penchant for bleeding-edge technology. You may spend 1 action die to automatically succeed with any Gear check, or any Electronic or Gadget Request check. Class Abilities 'Utility Belt' You’re always building doohickeys and gizmos. At Level 1, you gain an additional number of Reserve Common Items equal to your class level. Further, you’re assumed to have made ‘improvements’ to all everyday items you carry. Whenever you make a successful Gear check to gain a Reserve Common Item in the field, you gain a +1 bonus with all skill checks made using the item. At Level 5, your bonus with Common Items gained through successful Gear checks increases to +2. At Level 9, your bonus with Common Items gained through successful Gear checks increases to +3. 'Field Test' At Level 2, when you request gear during the Intel Phase, you may declare that a single pick is an experimental device and ‘under test.’ Your error range with each attack and skill check made using the item decreases by 1 (minimum 0). At Level 7, you may either declare that 2 picks are ‘under test’ or decrease the error range with attack and skill checks made with 1 pick by 2 (minimum 0). You must make this decision during the Intel Phase. 'Assembly' You’re an ingenious tinker, routinely creating devices on the fly. At Level 3, you may choose 1 gear table. Once per session, you may assemble any pick of Medium or smaller Size listed on this table. This requires a number of Reserve Common Items equal to the target pick’s Caliber and a number of minutes equal to the pick’s Request DC. The pick’s maximum Caliber may not exceed 1/2 your class level (rounded up). Once assembled, the gear pick operates in all ways according to its standard statistics, except that the error range of each attack and skill check made using it increases by 2. You may cannibalize gear assembled with this ability by spending a number of minutes equal to the item’s Request DC. Once the item is cannibalized, you gain a number of Reserve Common Items equal to 1/2 the item’s Caliber (rounded down, minimum 1). An item assembled using this ability is lost at the end of the mission, as standard. At Levels 5, 7, and 9, you may choose 1 additional gear table to which this ability applies. 'Breakdown' You disable devices as easily as you build them. At Level 4, when making a Disable check, the item’s Complexity is considered 10 lower for the purpose of determining the time required. Further, your error range decreases by 2. 'Mark of a Professional' At Level 4, you gain the Mark of a Professional (Techie) feat. 'Wildcard Gadget' At Level 6, once per session as a free action, you may reveal that you have in your possession any 1 Gadget with a Caliber less than or equal to that of the mission. This device may possess only 1 gadget Mechanism (see page 278), and its Housing must be Tiny or smaller. It is assumed to have been in your possession all along, having been requested during the Intel Phase with the rest of your standard mission gear. A ‘wildcard gadget’ may not be found in any search until it is revealed, and it is removed from play at the end of the current mission, along with the rest of your mission gear. At Level 10, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session, and reveal wildcard items of up to Small size. 'Practice Makes Perfect' At Level 8, you gain the Practice Makes Perfect (Techie) feat. 'Smart Gun' Through careful tuning and personalizing, you make weapons that function as if they’re part of you. At Level 8, when making an attack using any Medium or smaller non-tactical weapon built or modified using your assembly ability, or designated under test using your field test ability, your base attack bonus is considered to be equal to your career level. 'Edison' At Level 10, you’re a font of technical ingenuity and creativity. The time required to build any device using your ''assembly ''ability decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 minute). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes